Small Gestures
by Karsten69
Summary: Tomoyo has had enough, she wants a fair chance at love, just like everyone else has had. So she changes how they interact, a different way of holding hands would be the start.


Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, nor do I wish I did, because I'm not nearly as good at writing stories as CLAMP.

* * *

><p>Small Gestures.<p>

She did not like the fact that she had succumbed to selfishness of such a caliber, it was as if the demon that was the embodiment of selfishness itself had taken possession of her entire being, and could only think about herself. That was the state of Daidouji Tomoyo's mind at this very moment. She had seen a kiss between her beloved Sakura and her boyfriend, in the past she would support them through everything, to ensure that her most precious person was happy. That kiss she witnessed, changed everything, changed what she wanted, changed how she viewed both of them and it changed what she had planned for the rest of her life. She did not want to be second place just because they were best friends or that she was a girl, she wanted as much of a chance as Li Syaoran and Tsukishiro Yukito had gotten in the past, so she devised a plan for how she would do such a thing, she gathered if she changed a few subtle things, it would be enough for Sakura to realize that she meant it differently when she said 'I love you' to the oblivious girl.

She decided to set her plan into execution on a gloomy fall day, she figured that since it was so dark and gray outside, it would be perfect with a hand to hold, and that was when her first plan started, with the simple way they held hands, may every Shinto and Buddhist god know, that she had held that sacred hand and gained so much bliss just from that. She still got embraces from Sakura, but those were becoming rarer and rarer after they left for high school, but they still held hands often.

While they walked hand in hand, Tomoyo whose hands were on top of Sakura's, changed the way she held her hand and began slowly intertwining their hands like a couple would do. Sakura did take notice but thought no more of it at that moment, a hand, no matter how flirtatious it might seem, was better than nothing in this gloomy weather. They walked like this home to Sakura's house where they would spend their afternoon together, Kero-chan would play his games while the two girls would small talk about various topics, ranging from school work to Sakura's dates and Tomoyo's lack thereof, and of course when to have the next sleepover. All the while Tomoyo got as close to Sakura as she could, while raising just enough suspicion to make Sakura think, like letting their hands touch or stroking her hair briefly when she turned around. They decided after some time that they didn't have time for it before the next month. Sakura had a lot planned and when her weekend was free, Tomoyo had song competition the whole weekend.

A flirtatious intertwining of the hands became a habit over the next couple of days, and Tomoyo slowly began deepening the moving and sliding of her elegant fingers, much to Sakura's embarrassment. It did not take many days before a simple touch of the hand was not all, it had soon evolved to become walking arm in arm, and Tomoyo leaning her head on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura took note, that Tomoyo acted like they were a couple and various thoughts of her best friend entered her mind that did nothing to dismiss the notion. Sakura shook her head trying to shake the thoughts out, her blush deepened just before that. Tomoyo smiled to herself knowing that she got through this way.

The instant Sakura got home, she threw herself on her bed on top of the sheets and blanket. Her thoughts, seemingly in a competition with her heart, raced so fast she had problems taking in air.

_'Calm down'_ She thought to herself, it took her some 15 minutes to calm down enough to have a normal intake of breath. '_W-what is with Tomoyo-chan, she behaves like we are a, a couple, it makes me dizzy... Syaoran-kun and I never flirt that much, not even privately, and when we do, I never get THAT dizzy. Could it be that I don't love him as much as I like Tomoyo-chan?' _Sakura thought about that long and hard, there was only one way to know, she would have to act flirtatious to lure him in, if that did not work, she would look at the other possibility. Not because she did not love Tomoyo but because she wanted to be fair to Syaoran, they were dating after all. She decided that she would try it the following day, if it succeeded then it would be fine, if not... Sakura would try to be with Tomoyo. Only hoping Tomoyo did not mind in case she misjudged the gestures.

So it came to pass that Sakura, all through the day, flirted, held hands and acted as clingy as she could to Syaoran, it totally baffled, even embarrassed him. He did not know what to do with all that affection and he seemed uneasy. The stalking best friend was...baffled, she wondered why Sakura decided to spend that much time with him, however she could clearly see what her ministrations did to the poor Chinese boy, and as such she did not interfere. She could only hope that what she thought would come of that, would come to her favor.

Syaoran told his girlfriend that he did not like all that affection, she told him that she wanted the affection... they had a fight... they left for two separate rooms to cool off, something they had both agreed on after their first few fights. After some thought and cooling off their temper, they met again and had both come to the same conclusion. It would not work out between them, one wanted a lot of affection the other a more moderate amount. They decided to be friends, but both knew it was the end.

The day after, just after the last bell and on the way to home, a day without after school activities...Sakura and Tomoyo walked arm in arm with Tomoyo's head on Sakura's shoulder, it was the new type of normal for them. It was here that Sakura decided to tell about her break-up with Syaoran.

"I broke up with Syaoran-kun yesterday, I realized our relationship had turned cold, we didn't really show real affection for each other anymore.

That was the moment that Tomoyo knew her chance was there, one of few chances in life. Tomoyo leaned close to Sakura's ear and said with a low, seductive voice, "Sa-ku-ra-chan. I lo-ve y-o-u~" Sakura gave off that nervous response that Tomoyo had hoped for, but what she did not account for was the fact that Sakura threw herself into Tomoyo's arms.

"T-Tomoyo-chan, if I had known all along that you liked me in that way... I would have considered going out with you instead. What were you afraid of? I mean my mother liked your mother, but your mother liked my mother in another way... the only icky part I find about it is the fact that it was my mother... but now with you – I don't feel that way at all." Sakura fidgeted a little with her fingers, her blush covered her entire face and the expression of embarrassment made an arrow go directly into Tomoyo's heart and melted her from within.

"I, I don't hope it's too late to be with you Tomoyo-chan, I mean you have waited a long time, because I'm so dense." At this, a warm accepting and joyful embrace was given by Tomoyo who smiled and leaned closer and closer until... they both lost contact with the plane we know as reality. They ascended to a place where only their passion and feelings existed, "If you accept my feelings now Sakura-chan, then it was well worth the wait." Was the first thing out of Tomoyo's mouth after they gasped for air, good thing they had a sleepover arranged to make use of that kiss, to be sure that Sakura did not have a chance to forget, regret or otherwise take back what had already been done.

* * *

><p>Tomoyo's plan did get revealed after a few years, there was some pouting, and some bad atmosphere for a few hours, but everything was good again after a few – lots of kisses and hugs.<p>

* * *

><p>Karsten69: Ahh, a job... well done I hope. I don't know why I suddenly began writing 5 separate CCS fics, after a truckload of writer's block. Seems CCS unblocks my system.<p>

The idea for this fic was a thought that struck me, that if you change a few small things you end up with an altogether different result.


End file.
